Melting Orgasms
by krazycoocoo
Summary: A short sex scene between two main characters, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.


"I need to fuck you," Harry whispered. His girlfriend, Hermione, lay on the deck chair, sun tanning her body. At these words, she sat up and removed her sunglasses. She assessed Harry with her stunningly pretty brown eyes and flipped back her glossy brown hair.

"Harry…" his cock quivered. "Be glad this is a private pool."

Harry was very glad indeed as Hermione stood up and made her way towards him. Her tanned skin was bared as she removed her bikini. Harry's cock quivered and jerked. Merlin, he was so hard already. Hermione sat down and straddled his lap. She rubbed her sex against Harry's cock and the friction caused him to groan. At this rate, he wasn't even going to last a second.

He grabbed her hips to keep her still and ran his hands over her flat stomach and reached the valley of her breasts. He bent and took one nipple into his mouth. Hermione sighed softly. He tugged and bit at her hard nipple and she groaned, running her hands through his dark hair.

She sighed blissfully as his fingers began to fondle her clitoris. She bucked her hips needily towards him and he chuckled, though he was so hard it hurt, he wanted Hermione to feel helpless. He conjured up a pair of handcuffs and tied her hands together. She jerked her hands against them but her mind was taken off the cuffs when Harry's tongue began to lap her hard clit.

"Harry," she moaned. The sound was so good and made Harry's tongue lap faster. He entered a finger into her wet pussy and marveled at the sound that came out of Hermione's mouth. Soon his one digit became two, and finally it became three. Hermione cried out as Harry bit down on her clit, rubbing it back and forth with his teeth.

"H-harry," Hermione screamed. "I'm going to come." At these words, Harry bit down hard on her clit and Hermione screamed out her orgasm. Harry didn't give her time to recover. He positioned himself in front of her pussy and pushed into her, ball deep.

Hermione screamed again, her pussy still pulsing with her previous orgasm. "Harry," she cried as he began to fuck her mercilessly. "Harry," Hermione moaned as he thrusted over and over again into her horny little cunt. He thrust harder and faster and each time he hit that sweet spot inside of her that made Hermione see stars. His balls bashed her sensitive clit and she tried to reach between her legs so she could fondle her clit but no, Harry was having none of that.

With a wave of his wand, the handcuffs tightened. Hermione groaned, half pleasure, half frustration that she could not pleasure herself. Harry grabbed her hips as her pushed into her, over and over again. Hermione cried out as he buried himself into her wet cunt and rolled his hips.

His cock was resting on her sweet spot and every time he rolled his hips into her sweet spot, Hermione cried out. He reached in between her legs and fondled her clit, twisting and plucking with his fingers. She cried out with pleasure, her head turned sideways, and her marble ass high up in the air.

Harry plunged his cock even deeper then withdrew it slowly. Hermione cried out, her legs jerking. "Harry," she panted, "I'm going to come again."

And she did…her orgasm squirting over Harry's cock, milking the length of it. Harry, however, was not done. He picked up his wand and directed it at her asshole, "_Lubrico." _Hermione moaned as the warm fluid filled her asshole.

Harry inserted a finger. His other hand was still fondling her clit. Hermione's hands jerked against her bonds and she struggled half-heartedly. "You're my bitch," Harry growled as he felt her asshole pulse around his two fingers.

He knew she was ready when his fingers made a sopping sound as they entered her asshole. Without warning, he plunged deep into her asshole and Hermione screamed, "Harry!" He thrust deep into her, hard and fast, rough and passionate.

Hermione screamed as she came onto the deck chair. Harry's hands caught some of her sweet juices and he rubbed them over his cock. The veins pulsed. How was it that he had not yet come? He flipped Hermione onto her back and spread her legs, groaning at the beautiful woman in front of him.

He rubbed the sensitive part of his cock onto the hardened clit. Hermione and Harry's horny moans mixed into the air. Harry reached for his wand and blearily cast a sound barrier around the chair. Hermione cried, "I'm going to c-come, again!"

But oh no, Harry wasn't going to let her. He stopped rubbing her clit, leaving her on the edge. He directed his cock to her pussy and she closed her eyes eagerly. He pushed the head of his cock into her, and then slowly filled her, making her cry in frustration. She bucked her hips up, but he waved his wand and ropes bound her to the chair.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as he withdrew and plunged in, again, with a little more force and speed. This continued until he was fucking her, hard and fast and merciless.

Finally, after Hermione had come 5 times and Harry 3, he decided enough was enough. He cleaned them both up and couldn't resist bending down to give Hermione one more orgasm.

~Finish~


End file.
